Daddy's Little Girl
by DorkyCorky23
Summary: Elena is daddy's little girl, but sometimes Daddy's little girl have to be sent away, even to a small town like Mystic Falls. While there what if she decides to starts to play with the small town Mystic Falls boy's hearts.
1. Mystic Falls

Elena was always special. After all she was the daughter of the oldest vampire in history, she just hated how secluded she was from the world.

"Why can't I go out? I'm 18 and a hybrid human, I think I can handle myself." "I'm sure you can too Elena but if anyone finds out who you are they'll use that against me by hurting or taking you. And do you want me ripping people's hearts out to get to you?" "No, but I bet mom would let me do it." Elena said. "Jeff take Elena where she wants. Just stay in out of view." Klaus said giving in before leaving the room. He never could resist those big brown eyes.

"She's right Nik. Tatia would have let her gone." Rebekah said walking into the parlor. Klaus slammed Rebekah against the wall. You know Elena is the only one allowed to speak of her!" "Get off me!" Rebekah said pushing him off her. Klaus then dust himself off and watch Elena leave from the window.

Elena left with her body-guard since that was the only way she could go. "Where exactly are we going?" "Wherever they sell alcohol." "Your not old enough to drink." Jeff fired. "No, but my completion is." Elena said as they walk into a bar. Jeff instantly went to the corner booth to stay out of view but where he could still keep an eye on Elena. He rolled his eyes as he watched her compel the bartender.

"Why such a young woman drinking alone?" A wolf asked Elena. "No friends. Wanna be one?" Elena asked. "Yeah." He said in a tone Elena realized he took it the wrong way. "Not that kind." Elena said quickly. "What kind then?" "Lets play a drinking game!" "Ok. How do we play?" "Whoever passes out first losses." "Deal." "Twenty shots!" Elena called. "Twenty?" "Ten for me ten for you."

_****__**Bet**__****__**you I can drink it straight**_  
_****__**Without even throwin' up.**_

"Nothing!" Elena slurred. "While the other guy's head had hit the bar. "Give me another." "Your drunk. I can't" The bartender said. "Yes you can." Elena said compelling him to give her the bottle. Once Elena got it she tried to stand up but stumbled, she was about to fall but Jeff caught her. "I think its time you go home." Jeff said picking her up. "But we were just having fun." "You're drunk Elena." "No your drunk." Elena said dropping the vodka bottle making it shatter. As they entered the house causing Elena to scream. Making both Rebekah and Klaus appear.

"Daddy! Your here! You missed the game though." "You let her get drunk!" Klaus shouted causing Elena to wince. "Rebekah take Elena upstairs." Jeff gave Elena to Rebekah then Klaus pinned Jeff down and broke a leg off the table next to them and staked him. "That's what you get for getting my daughter drunk." Klaus said and disappeared to Elena's room.

**____****I******** just get D-R-U-N-K**

"I gave her an aspirin." Rebekah said sitting on the edge of the bed that held a sleeping Elena. "Her human side gets the best of her sometimes." Rebekah said. "She has to be punished for this. She knew better than to even think about going into a bar." Klaus said get angry. "Nik she's only eighteen, and she never gets to go anywhere because she is an Original's daughter." Rebekah said pulling Klaus from Elena's room before he woke her. "That may be true but it's for her safety." "Nik, you know what you should do. You should send her away to a family you trust for a while and let her live a normal human life without her hybrid side getting in the way."

"Your right, and I know exactly where to send her." "Where to?" Rebekah said curious with her accent slipping through. "The Salvatores' in Mystic Falls." "Salvatore as in Stefan?" Rebekah said. "Yeah, I know she'll be safer with vampires than humans." Klaus said walking back into Elena's room. "What are you doing?" "I'm going to wait until she wakes up." "That will be hours Nik!" "It took nine months before I could see what she looked like I think I can wait 8 hours." Rebekah rolled her eyes and went to her room to goto sleep herself.

It was 7 in the morning when Elena rolled over and hit Klaus. "Daddy!" "Elena!" Klaus shouted back. "Why are you in my bed?" "Waiting on you to wake up." "You couldn't have waited downstairs?" Elena said sitting up but got a head rush so layed back down. "Becarful getting drunk causes a headache intensified by 10." "Oh daddy I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get drunk I was just so mad at you. And the only thing I could think of to ease my pain was alcohol." "Is that the only way you get your problems to go away?" "No, I shop too." Elena said. "Well get dressed I have something important tell you." "Oh no are you staking someone?" Elena said. "No. Just get dressed." Klaus said and disappeared closing the door behind him.

Elena came prancing down the stairs to see Klaus and Rebekah sitting in the parlor. "What is this like an intervention?" Elena asked. "No Elena. I'm sending you away." Klaus said. "What! If this is about last night, I told you I was sorry it was just my human side!" Elena said ready to cry but didn't because she had her dad's habit for bottling everything up. "Sorry isn't enough Elena. Your going to goto Mystic Fall, Virginia." "Your sending me to the United States?" Elena asked letting out an ear-piercing scream. "With who? Who do you know that knows about me?" "No one knows I have to compel them." Klaus said. "Humans or vampires?" "Vampires. Now go pack." Elena did as she was told even if it hurt her to say goodbye to her home.

Elena looked back at the place where she grew up before she and Klaus headed for the airport. "Why are you doing this to me?" "So you can live a normal life for a while. Be a teenager like your always complaining about." Klaus said. " I ment let me out of the house not send me to a different country." Elena said ready to explode. "You'll like Mystic Falls Elena. Your mother did." "I like a lot of things mom did but I don't think this one will be one of them." Elena said as they landed.

When they got to Mystic Falls Klaus took Elena straight to the boardinghouse. "Welcome to your new home Elena." "seriously it's so old?" "Yes, but you'll adjust. Now Lets go introduce you to the owners." Klaus went in without knocking. "They don't knock around here?" Elena asked. "I don't." Klaus said smirking. Then a vampire who Elena didn't recognize appeared. "Katherine." Damon said and pinned Elena. She started hissing and threw him off her. "You got my pants all dirty, you prick." Elena shouted. "Cut the accent Katherine I'm not falling for it." "Who's Katherine?" Elena asked looking at Klaus. "The vampire who turned him and your Doppelganger." "Why didn't you tell me she was a vampire?" "Need to know." "Why are you in my house, if you're not Katherine?" "This is Elena she is your new vampire housemate. You will always protect her and never let any harm come to her. If there is you and your brother will die an extremely painful death." Klaus said compelling him. "Hey I'm Damon, "I can show you your room if you want." He said under completion. "Sure." Elena said giving Klaus a nod to let him know he could go. Damon then helped Elena move her stuff upstairs to her room. "Thanks Damon." Elena said walking down the stairs.

Klaus couldn't leave just yet without finding the younger Salvatore, he had to be compelled also. He saw him in the woods feeding on an animal. "Hello Stefan." Klaus said leaning on a tree. "Who are you?" "No time for introductions just listen." Klaus said taking his gaze. "You have a new house mate her name is Elena. You and your brother will die if any harm comes to her so I suggest keep her safe. Oh and never ever call her Katherine." Klaus said and disappeared leaving Stefan not as well coached in Elena's visit as Damon but as long as Damon knew as much as he did they were ok.

Stefan walked in the house to see Elena sitting on the couch with a fashion magazine in her hand. "You must be the new house guest." Stefan said sitting next to her. "Yeah." She said realizing Klaus had compelled him too. "I'm new here is there anything fun around here to do?" Elena asked. "The only place to go is the Grill." Stefan said still taken by how beautiful she was. "Will you take me?" Elena asked. "Yeah, sure." Then they were on their way. When they entered the Grill Elena got a few stares. "Why are they staring?" Elena asked Stefan. "Your just new."

**__****The new girl in town has my guy on a string yet**

___**we'd like to be like her**_

"No its only girls." Elena said turning to him. Stefan smirked and said "there just jealous." "Sure whatever you say. I wanna play pool do you know those people playing?" "Yeah, I'll get them to let us in." Stefan said walking over to Tyler, Matt, Jeremy and Caroline. Elena sat at a table and listened to their conversation. "Stefan who is that your with?" Tyler asked. "My new house guest. But she wants to play pool can we join in?" "No!" Caroline shouted. "Yes!" Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy said in union. Elena thought this would be a good time to embarrass the Caroline girl. "So can I play?" Elena asked walking up to them. "They seem to be undecided." Stefan said. "What do you mean?" "Caroline says no, the guys say yes." Stefan explained. "Ok how about we wait for them to end their game and we can play Stefan." Elena said going to sit down at a table. "Real nice Caroline." Stefan said going over to Elena.

"Yeah, that was low." Jeremy said throwing his pool stick down with Tyler and Matt doing the same. They all walked over to Elena. There was room enough for Jeremy and Tyler in the booth with Elena and Stefan but Matt had to pull a chair up. "So where are you from Elena?" Jeremy asked. "My accent doesn't give me away?" "I mean what part of England." "London." Elena said trying not to think of Rebekah and her dad. "Are you going to be enrolling a Mystic Falls High?" Matt asked. "I don't know, am I Stefan?" "Yeah. If you want." "I want to!" Tyler, Matt, and Jeremy's eyes all lit up at that sentence.

**__****He's undressing her with his eyes,**

**__****wasting her time**

It was Monday and Elena had enrolled in school so she had to get up. Stefan went to wake her but not without taking a pillow to the face and some words he rather not repeat some he didn't even know existed and he was 167 years old. Stefan was used to this kind of abuse because Damon was the same way, except she seems to be a lot worse. "Elena wake up if you don't I'll start breaking your things starting with this picture of you a woman with brown hair and man with blond." Elena sat up at vampire speed and pinned him. "Touch that picture again and you'll lose a head." Elena said standing up going over to her closet. Stefan couldn't stop staring. "What are you staring at?" Elena said putting her make up. "Your just so beatiful."Stefan said undressing her with his eyes. "Thank you but I can tell that your undressing me with your eyes." Elena said smirking. "I was not!" Stefan said in a high-pitched voice. "Then why is your voice so squeaky?" Stefan had been caught.

Today was the first day of high school for Elena ever. "Hey Elena!" Tyler said coming up to her as she and Stefan were walking in school. "Hi, Tyler right?" "Yeah." Tyler said happy she knew his name. Stefan took her to the office to get her schedule, then went to class. Most of Elena's classes were with Stefan, Jeremy, Tyler, or Matt she even had one with Caroline. At the end of the day Elena was approached by all the boys and Stefan of coarse since he had to protect her. "Can I carry you books Elena?" Jeremy asked. "Ok?" Elena said confused. "Can I do your homework?" Matt asked. "If you want to guess." Elena said.

**____****I like Johnny and Jimmy, you know**  
**____****I like Johnny and Jimmy and Tommy, Timothy**  
**____****I like Johnny and Jimmy, you know**  
**____****I like Johnny and Jimmy, how many boys**

"So how was your first day?" Damon said as Elena and Stefan entered the house. "Nice, except every guy in school wants to either walk me to class, carry my books, or do my homework." "Sounds like every girls dream." Damon said pouring her some rum. "Not mine. I just want to goto school do my homework and have a random date every Friday night."

It has been one year sinse Klaus left Elena in the Salvatores' care. Stefan and Elena are now a couple. Elena hasn't heard from her father since that day until now. Elena was alone in the boardinghouse sinse Damon had a council meeting and Stefan was at the Grill. She was sitting on the sofa reading her favorite magazine when Klaus appeared sitting next to her. "Finally come to get me?" Elena said looking up at him. "Yeah I miss those big brown eyes looking at me every morning." "Oh daddy I think your going soft." Elena said laying her head on his shoulder, "And I think you've been with these Salvatores' too long." Klaus said with a smile. "I do too. I miss Aunt Rebekah, and my room." Elena said. "Well pack your things because I have a surprise waiting for you back at home." When Elena was done and was about to walk out the door but she couldn't. "Why did you stop?" Klaus asked. "Stefan, he loves me, and I haven't told him anything about me leaving." "You fell for Stefan?" "Yes." Elena said. "Rebekah and him were in love in the 1920's." "Oh my god! I kissed the guy Rebekah kissed! Lets go!" Elena said running off.

When Elena and Klaus arrived in London they went straight to their house. "I'm home! Aunt Rebekah?" "Upstairs darling." Elena ran up her leaving Klaus to get her bags. "Oh I missed you so much!" Rebekah said hugging her. "Ofcoarse you did, its me." Elena said smiling. Rebekah smacked her head. "I missed you too." "Ofcoarse you did, its me." Rebekah said using Elena's words. "You can't use them after I said them!" Elena said hugging her again. "Dad said there was a surprise, where is it?" "You can have it once Nik gets up here."

"He's taking forever. And being a vampire I know what forever is." Elena said. "Your right. Nik! Get up here!" Rebekah screamed. "Did I mention I love you?" Elena said. "Why? Because he listens to me?" Rebekah asked. "Yes." "Stop shouting Rebekah. I had to get Elena's surprise." Klaus said appearing. "Well where is it?" Elena asked. "I'm right here Elena." Elijah said turning the corner. "Uncle Elijah!" Elena said running into his arms. "I thought I'd never see you again." She said crying. "Don't cry, I'm here now." "But for how long, before you say or do something daddy doesn't like and he daggers you again?" Rebekah and Elijah both looked at Klaus. "I won't dagger him." Klaus said through gritted teeth.

**__****Don't say the word that you'll regret**

"You promise Nik?" Rebekah said. Klaus stayed quiet. "Klaus?" Elijah questioned. He still didn't speak. "Dad?" Klaus wouldn't even speak for Elena. "Are you lieing to us Niklaus." Elena said getting all three Original's attention. "I told you to stop calling me by my name." Klaus said surprised by how much of Tatia she really had in her. "But Nik she just sounded exactly like- "Don't you say it!" Klaus growled. "It's true Klaus she could have been Tatia standing right in front of us." Elijah said. "I said don't say her name!" Klaus shouted.

"I say mom all the time why can't they say her name?" Elena asked. "Your my daughter Elena and she's your mother so that's different. If I allow these three to say it they will toss her name around like a beach ball." Klaus said. How 'bout a celebratory drink for Uncle Kol and Elijah's perment return to the world!" Elena said trying to leave to get the liquor. "Not for you!" Klaus said. "But dad, Damon let me drink all the time, he even drank with me." Elena whined. "I sent you there to stop your drinking not to continue it with someone." "I thought you said you sent me there to be a regular teenager, which by the way sucks. And Rebekah, Stefan is a confused boy maybe you should go visit him he's on the rebound after all I just left, so he's been dumped on his ass." Elena said.

"What about me Nik?" Kol said entering the room. "Oh Uncle Kol I've missed you too 213 years is really a long time." "Try being in a coffin that long, but Klaus do you promise not to dagger me again." He looked at Kol with anger knowing only one answer would make his daughter happy. "Fine no more daggering." "Thank you daddy!"

* * *

******A/N: This is the longest first chapter I've ever written so I'm very proud of myself, I just hope it makes sense to you. I added Kol he wasn't in it when I originally wrote it so hopefully I didn't screw it up by adding him. If I get reviews telling me to continue I will put another chapter up, if not I'll let it be.**


	2. Daddy's Little Woman

Elena was in her room cleaning it since her dad said it looked like Rebekah's closet threw up in there. She heard her phone begin to beep and being a teenager she ran to it."OMG! OMG! OMG! DADDY!" Elena shouted running out of her room leaving all Rebekah's clothes on her floor. "What is it Elena?" "I've got to got back to Mystic Falls!" "Since when are you so interested in such a small town? I thought you liked it here in the city." "I do, but Jeremy just invited me to the prom and I've never been to one so I wanted to go. Pretty please with lots of blood on top." Elena pleaded with her puppy dog eyes and bottom lip poking out. "How long will you be gone?" "I don't know, but Uncle Kol and Elijah can even come with me."

"Fine, but did you finish cleaning your room? "Yeah" Also tell me how did this Jeremy guy even invite you?" "Text message, duh! You know to be so old you're pretty slow on the technology updates." Elena said rolling her eyes. "And if you keep talking you'll be waiting another year until you go to a prom."

Elena went back to her room and picked up all the clothes she borrowed from her Aunt and sat them in the corner, then tapped her phone to bring it to life and typed in the code to get in. She went to her text messages and brought up Jeremy's earlier text then hit reply.

_To Jeremy: I'll be there, meet me at the Grill tomorrow night around 9:00. ;P_

Elena threw the phone in the middle of her bed and got her tablet off the desk and sat up against the headboard of the bed with the tablet leaning against her legs. She went to her G-mail account to check her e-mail, but her in-box was empty besides junk mail and spam mail.

"Elena!"

She heard her father's voice call from downstairs. She put her cellphone in her jeans back pocket then walked downstairs to see both her Uncles, Aunt and father sitting down. "Is there a reason we're having what I'm guessing is a family meeting?" "Nothing big Elena, I only informed Elijah, Kol and Rebekah about your little trip to Mystic Falls." Klaus answered.

"Is something wrong?"

"No! I'm actually excited about seeing how America has changed after being in a a box for over 200 years." Kol said with a dirty look at Klaus. "A lot brother." Rebekah said. "Please tell me though Elena why you picked these two pigs who don't have my fashion sense to go with you to prom." "They've been secluded from the world for centuries and deserve to see how it changed. I promise when the next prom comes we'll forget they even exist and go and have as much fun as possible."

"Ok." Rebekah said with a smile giving her niece a hug. "Good now come help me choose what to pack, I want every boy there to forget they have girlfriends."

"Excuse me love, but we never agreed on boys beside this Jeremy guy." Klaus said going in to protective father mode. "Daddy last time I was in Mystic Falls all boys could do was stare and I hated it. And now that I want it you say something?" "Yes I want my daughter to stay a virgin until at least her 2,000 birthday."

Both Rebekah and Elena started laughing. "I got some news for you father, I lost that last year." "You were in Mystic Falls last year." "Yes, I know where I was and who it was with." "Who The hell turned my little girl in to a women?" "Damon Salvatore. It was at the boardinghouse and a drunken mistake." Elena said remembering how good Damon was in bed.

"You knew about this?" Klaus asked in fury turning towards his sister. "Yes, but it's part of her growing up. Now get out and let us pack." Klaus was furious but left anyway.

"So how long are you staying?" Rebekah asked, but before Elena could answer she felt her phone start to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out to see another text from Jeremy.

_From Jeremy: Glad you're coming! I can't wait to see you. _

_What about the time difference though? What if you don't get in Mystic Falls at 9:00?_

_To Jeremy: I can't wait to see you either, I'll just call you when I get there. I also have two extra people coming with me so if you've got some girl friends without dates I can hook them up._

_From Jeremy: Sorry, everyone I know has a date. :(_

"So he can't wait to see you?" "Aunt Rebekah!" "What, if you want to text then don't do it with a vampire in the room who has speed reading." "Lets just pick out some sexy clothing for me to wear while I'm there."

"I like this pink push up bra and panty set. How about you?" Rebekah asked." "Yeah and it will go good with this black blouse and some simple blue jeans." "If we just add some sexy bra and panties set with revealing clothes you'll have every guy following you to the airport when you start to come home, trying to come back with you."

"Rebekah as fun as that sounds I will just be there a few days, I only want a little drama." "That's fine as long as you don't were that red dress with those black heels I bought you." Rebekah said with a wink indicating Elena to wear it.

"Everything sounds fine just let me go make sure Kol and Elijah have packed." "And I'll take care of Nik." Elena knocked on Kol's door praying he had already packed. "Come in!"

"I see you've began to pack." "Yeah well I couldn't wait. What time will the ship be leaving?" Elena gave him a apologetic look and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Uncle Kol I'm so sorry for what Daddy did. He stopped you from learning about all the transportation ways and so much more." "What do you mean transportation ways?" Kol asked pulling away from Elena.

People no longer travel by ships unless they're going on a cruise which is basically a vacation on water." "So how will we get to Mystic Falls?" "Something called a plane two men invented it back in the early 1900's." "What does it do?" Kol asked confused.

"It flies Kol. It will fly from here in London to Richmond, Virginia then we must drive for about and hour to get to Mystic Falls." "That's a lot of work Elena." "Not really, lots of people do it everyday." "So when will I get to see this plane thing?"

"Well you wouldn't happen to know the time difference between Mystic Falls and here?" "Elena I've been free for a month, I'm not exactly caught up to date on everything. Why?" "Once I find out I can tell you when you can see your first plane." "Klaus should know go ask him." "Daddy isn't happy with me right now." "Why not?"

"Yes, Elena why not? Tell your uncle why I'm unhappy." Klaus said walking in the room. "I thought Rebekah was dealing with you." "She tried to explain that it was natural and something you would do regardless what I say. Then brought up how your mother was your same age when I took hers." "Ew! I could have gone the rest of my life without knowing you popped mom's cherry." Elena said grossed out.

"What are two talking about?" "Go on Elena tell him. Tell him what you did last year." Elena turned to face Kol a sadden expression. "Uncle Kol, last year I was sent away to Mystic Falls to live with Stefan and Damon Salvatore. While I was there I fell in love with Stefan, and we started dating. A month before that though I was drinking with Damon and we both had a little too much and ended up having a one night stand. We both agreed it was a mistake and never told anyone." Elena said leaving out the part her father was so angry about.

"It was only a one time thing Nik there isn't anything to be mad about." "Oh there is, she just left it out. Now Elena would you like to continue or should I just come out and tell him?"

"Damon took something that night of mine that I can never get back, but I never told him because I didn't want him to know." "A drunken night Elena?" Kol said now figuring out Elena gave her virginity up on a one night stand. "Uhg, I don't understand what the big deal is. The only person who understands me is Aunt Rebekah. Where is she?" Elena screamed storming out Kol's room. "Rebekah! Rebekah!"

"She's about to come up here screaming at me." Klaus told his brother. "Why?" "I snapped Bekah's neck when she just wouldn't shut up."

"Elijah have you seen Bekah?" Elena asked. "Not since the two of you went upstairs. "Somethings isn't right, she went to talk to Daddy and hasn't been seen since." "Try the den." Elena nodded and walked in the den to see her aunt laying on the floor.

"Rebekah! No, please wake up!" She started tapping her face but nothing happened. She then realized her father had snapped his on sister's neck.

"How dare you!" Elena shouted walking in Kol's room. "What?" "You snapped her neck, why do you have to be so mean to your family?" "She wouldn't stop talking Elena." "She was only trying to put you at ease with the virginity thing, but who cares now?" She said going to her room.

Elena decided she wasn't just going to sit there in her room and be angry she was going to do something about it. She took her phone out was about to find Jeremy's name in her contacts and call him when she remembered all the lurking ears in the house so she brought up a text message instead.

_To Jeremy: Expect me to be there a little earlier than expected._

_From Jeremy: How early, it's almost 10:00 here so do you mean like 5:00?_

This boy obviously never listened in math class to those "if the train (A) leave at the train station at 8:00 going 60 mph and train (B) at 9:00 going 65 mph what time will train (A) arrive at its destination?" questions. Elena thought.

Jeremy was getting anxious waiting on Elena's reply, he hadn't expect her to even agree to go with him let along arrive days early. Then he heard a chirping letting him know Elena had replied.

_From Elena: No silly! I'm not even on a plane but I'll be buying a ticket soon and be on my way to see you and everyone else._

He smiled at her reply. Jeremy couldn't wait to see everyone's face when they saw Elena Mikaelson with him. He looked in the mirror and saw his hair needed to be cut. He was going to wait until after prom, but now that Elena would be there tomorrow for all he knew. Jeremy got his shoes on and was out the door on his way to the salon to get his hair cut.

Elena was looking for the next flight out of London to Richmond online when she saw one would be leaving in 55 minutes. She grabbed her emergency cash from the top shelf in her closet and put it in her pocket.

She opened her window got her suitcase and jumped out the window, her landing wasn't perfect but it was better tan what she thought it would be. Elena grabbed the keys to her car from her jacket pocket. "So long Daddy!" Elena said and hit the gas speeding out the driveway leaving skid marks on the road.

It would take less than thirty minutes to the airport to the normal forty-five minutes it took to get there with her driving normal speed. Elena's phone started to ring her Aunt's ring tone "Thrift Shop." Elena debated on answering, she might be mad. All well she would just tell her that she was boarding the plane and there was no way for her or any of her brothers to get to her.

"Hey Aunt Bekah!" "Not exactly my dear." Her father said in a voice she only heard him speak to people when he was extremely angry and ready to kill them. "where are you Elena?" "Boarding the plane." "Well then I guess you have a long lost twin because I see a girl who resembles you all the way down to the clothes." Klaus lied, seeing if Elena would actually tell him if she was on the plane.

Elena crushed the phone into millions of pieces in her hand then got her purse and suite case while looking around for her father. "That dirty little lier." Elena said to herself as she walked up to the receptionist. "Hello ma'am what can I do for you?" "Yeah I need a ticket for the next flight to Richmond, Virginia." The woman typed in somethings Elena could care less about the woman said. "What class?" "First class." "That will be $700.00." "Did you see me blink?" Elena asked annoyed. "Oh yes, I'm sorry."

Elena began to take her money out to pay when she thought why not keep the money and take a page from her father's book and just compel the women to give her the ticket for free."And this will be free won't it?" Elena asked compelling the woman. "Yes. Have a great trip!" Elena smiled and took her ticket then sat down and waited for her flight to be called.

"Thought you were on a plane." Elijah said sitting next to Elena. "Save your breath Elijah I'm not going back. "I'm on your side in this Elena." "What?" "They told me the story and I think it was dumb to be drunk but, it was your choice. You're old enough in both human and hybrid years." "Thank you Elijah. I'm still not going back though." "Yes you are. You ran away and Klaus wants you at the house to take your punishment." "Elijah, I'm part werewolf and I will bite you. And since it's me and not Daddy who bit you only I will be able to heal you, and I wouldn't, without a good reason."

"You truly are Klaus' daughter." Elena smiled at his comment and walked towards the door that lead to her flight. "Sorry but I've got a flight to catch, a dress to buy and a prom to dance at tell Daddy bye for me."

Elijah knew Klaus wouldn't be happy, but Elena could make her own decisions, good or bad.

Elena sat in her first class seat alone without anything to do since she had to bring only necessities so the suitcase wouldn't be to heavy and make her fall when she jumped out the window. "Everyone please buckle your seat belts we will be taking off soon." A woman's voice said over the intercom.

It was 4:00pm here in London and Elena realized she never found out the time difference between Mystic Falls and London. "Excuse me Mr. you wouldn't happen to know the time difference between here and Mystic Falls?" Elena asked the man in front of her. "I'm sorry, but no." "Damn." Elena muttered under hr breath.

Elena just watched out the window for the next eight hours not bothering to eat or even sleep. By the time the plane was half way there she started feeling guilty about how she and her dad left things. That feeling passed quickly once she remembered she was going to a prom.

"Alright everyone time to buckle up again, we'll be landing at our destination soon." The captain said. Elena buckled up and braced herself to see her Mystic Falls friends. As soon as the plane landed Elena got her carryon and went towards luggage pick up. She grabbed hers quckly and went towards a payphone. She put the coin in and dail her home number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Daddy."

"Well if it isn't my daughter little Miss. Runaway." Klaus said unhappy.

"Daddy please stop being angry with me."

"You climbed out your window Elena."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Just get back home soon." Klaus said.

"I will and I promise to make this up to you."

"It isn't me you've got got to make it up to. Kol is very sad he doesn't get to see America or a plane."

"He'll come here one day I'm sure, now I have to go. I love you, see you soon." Elena said hanging up the phone.

She smiled and shook her head as she walked away from the pay phone and to the rental car area.

"Excuse me, can I get one of the best cars you got." She said putting a $500.00 bill on the counter. "Uh, sure how does our silver 2013 Lexus EX sound?" "Perfect. Keys please." "Wait, do you want insurance on it?" "Nah. Just the keys." Elena said taking the keys from the man and going to get her new car for the week.

* * *

**I thought everyone stopped reading this story so I was going to leave it at one chapter, but after being asked recently to update I thought I would continue it. Oh, and Jeremy actually makes an appearance and not text appearance in next chapter. **


	3. Prom Pictures

Elena was driving down the interstate on her way to Mystic Falls wishing she asked a person back at the airport what time it was so she would know if the Grill would be open or if Jeremy would be awake once she got to Mystic Falls.

When Elena finally passed the _Welcome to Mystic Falls _sign she sped up so she could see all her friends again. She slowed down though as she entered the neighborhood but, she noticed how the town seemed quiet and empty, more quiet and empty than normal. "I seriously need a clock." Elena thought.

It looked as if it was still early and people were sleeping, so since she didn't want to wake anyone up she went to the one place she knew that she wouldn't disturb anyone and knew the door would the unlocked. The Salvatore boardinghouse.

Elena cut the engine of her car in front of the house she remembered having lots of great memories here. She walked in without knocking just like her father did a year ago. The smell of Damon's booze hit her quickly. Elena smiled and walked upstairs to her old room to see it almost exactly how she left it.

She took off her boots, got under the covers, fluffed the pillow and was about to close her eyes when she notice the clock on the dresser. "6:58 no wonder people are asleep." Elena said before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Elena's Dream_

"_You look beautiful Elena." Klaus said as he watched his daughter descend the stairs. "Thank you Daddy." Elena said and hugging him and whispering "I love you." Then walked towards her patiently waiting date. _

"_Your father's right, you do look beautiful." Jeremy said placing a corsage on her wrist. "Stop it! You're going to make me blush." "Well then let's go to our prom and let me find other ways to make you blush." _

_Elena gave Jeremy a "uh oh" look when he said that because she knew her father heard it. "I will kill you if you touch my daughter Mr. Gilbert. Is that clear or do you need a demonstration?" Klaus said with a tight grip on the back of his neck. "Yes! Yes! It's clear sir, just please let me go!"_

"_Daddy, you're hurting him, let him go!" Elena screamed. Klaus instantly released Jeremy. "Go on have fun at your prom love. Untouched. And remember what I said Jeremy." _

_End of dream_

"Only Daddy would even threat my dates in my dreams." Elena whispered opening her eyes to see it was now 8:43. She decided she would go ahead and get up since Jeremy might be up and she could go see him instead of staying here with Damon and Stefan all day until a prom dress boutique opened.

"Well good morning sunshine!" Damon said making himself some eggs and pancakes. "Morning Damon." Elena said taking one of the already made pancakes. "Hey, hey, hey! You sneak into my house use my bed and now you want to use me to cook for you?" "Sounds about right." "See now I wouldn't mind all this if you would have come in my room and gotten into my bed, but since you didn't, get those sexy little hands of yours off my food!"

"Fine then, let me use your phone and I'll be on my way." "No long distance calls." "Yes sir!" Elena said saluting him and taking the phone and finding Jeremy Gilbert in Damon's contact list.

The phone rang over and over again Elena thought she was going to go to voice mail when a very groggy Jeremy answered at the last-minute. "What do you want Damon!" "It's not Damon, but I can see I woke you up so I'll call back later." Elena said about to hang up when Jeremy stopped her.

"Wait! I'm sorry, Damon can be a real dick sometimes and I don't enjoy talking to him. Just come over in twenty minutes." "Ok." Elena said and gave Damon back his phone.

"What business do you have with Jeremy Gilbert?" "The kind you don't need to know about. And we agreed that night was a mistake so don't mention my name involving your bed again. And any attempts you try won't work."

"You mean like this?" Damon said kissing Elena and push her against the wall. "Sorry to interrupt your make-out session , but I prefer to hold down my breakfast after I've ate it." Stefan said.

Elena realized what Damon was doing and took her knee and kneed him between his legs then kicked across the room, "I said no attempts will work so if you want to constantly get tossed across the room with kicks and punches then go ahead and keep trying to get me upstairs, but it won't work." "It doesn't have to be upstairs you know." Damon said trying to stand.

"Am I missing something?" Stefan asked eating his breakfast. "Nope!" Elena said leaving the house to meet Jeremy. It took no time to get to the Gilbert house since she had found a short cut through the woods that came out just behind the neighborhood last year when she was here. Elena walked around the house until she saw Jeremy's window and jumped in it, he wasn't in there though so Elena decided to search for him, but she heard foot steps coming close so she hid. Jeremy walk in with no shirt messy hair and what she was thankful for pants.

Elena continued to watch Jeremy from the closet get ready for the day. It was funny watching how humans scramble to hurry up and do one thing fast so they could move on to the next, while a vampire like herself could do many things at once and it all comes out perfect.

When Jeremy went into the bathroom Elena snuck out the closet and sat on the bed and waited. It was taking too long though so she was about to knock on the door when it opened. "Elena, you're here! In Mystic Falls, in my room that's not clean." Jeremy said excited then went into realization as the girl he likes was in a dirty room that was not meant to be seen by her.

"You basically just stated the obviously Jeremy." "My room isn't clean and I'm not dressed, and you, you're perfect." "Thank you, and yes I see that you're not dressed and the God awful smell in here is giving away the fact this room hasn't been cleaned in weeks." "Yeah, that won't go away no matter what I do." Elena smiled at how shy Jeremy was acting. "If you had a shirt on would you be more comfortable?" "Yes."

"Well I'll leave and let you get dressed. I'll be out shopping for a prom dress if you need me. You think Caroline will go with me?" "You know she hates you Elena." "You're right I'll take... what girl likes me here?" "None." "I'll find someone." Elena said disappearing.

Jeremy returned to getting dressed after Elena left.

"Stefan!" Elena called when she walked in the boardinghouse. Both brothers appeared in front of Elena. "You called?" "I didn't call you." Elena shot at Damon. "Well whatever it is trust me I can do anything better than my brother. EVERYTHING. If you know what I mean." "I do, and gross!" "Please Excuse my brother Elena he has no respect for any woman, what did you want?" Stefan said.

"I want you to come shopping with me and tell me how good I look." "Why don't you get Jeremy to go? After all you've were sneaking around with him this morning." Damon asked. "Because I'm asking Stefan. So will you come?" "Sure." "Good come along, we've got a long day ahead of us." Elena said excited.

There was a prom dress boutique just on the outside of town and Elena was ready to start trying on dresses. "Why are we here?" Stefan asked. "To get a dress duh! Now find an employee and bring them to me." "Why?" "If you keep asking questions I'm kicking you out and will have Damon come help me."

"Hi, my names Brit is there anything in particular you're looking for today?"An employee said walking up to Elena saving Stefan the search. "Yes,there is. I want you to close this store for the entire day and get me anything I want, and anything I buy in here is free." Elena said compelling the girl.

Brit ran off to lock the doors to the store and turn the sign to closed then ran back to Elena. "What now?" "I'll like a dress that will make me stand out and all eyes stay on me." "Is there a particular color?" "I never said anything about asking questions, now go get me a dress that pops!" Elena yelled, sounding like her father.

"I've never seen you so angry." Stefan said somewhat afraid. "Do you like this one?" Brit asked as she brought four dresses to Elena. "No, not happening. I don't want pink. Too Cenderellaishy, and tie-die? Who the hell wears tie-die anymore?" "Oh forget it! I'll do this myself, you have awful fashion taste. I should have brought Rebekah." Elena said going over to a dress rack.

"This white one is nice." Elena said leaving her heels next to Stefan then threw her jack at him as she ran to the dressing room to try on the dress. She used her speed to change since she was sure she would be trying on many more. "So how do I look?" "That's not the one try on this blue one." Stefan said giving Elena the new dress. Elena's eyes lit up and she instantly went to change.

"Next, that one was to loose." Stefan gave Elena a gold, purple, and black one this time. "So am I gold?" Elena asked. "Try the black." Just as Elena turned to go try on her fourth dress, but something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. "That's it! My dress this is it!" Elena said taking the champagne with silver sparkles and a black mermaid effect at the bottom.

Elena was so excited she didn't bother changing in a dressing room and right there in the open not caring about Stefan. "Do you like it?" "Yeah, and the lucky son of bitch who is your date is going to go into shock at how beautiful you look Miss. Mikaelson." "Thank you Mr. Salvatore let's get my shoes and me changed then we can go back to the boardinghouse."

While Elena changed and put her dress in a bag Stefan had Brit unlock the doors. "I've got everything I need now let's go!" Elena said walking towards the door. "Thank you Stefan, I know you probably didn't picture your day picking out prom dresses with your ex-girlfriend." "I've had a lot weirder days, plus it I'm sure I was better company than Damon who would have had a remark for ever dress you tried on or didn't try on."

"You're right, he would have." "Do tell me though, who is the lucky guy to take the most beautiful girl to the prom." Stefan asked as they stopped at the boardinghouse. "You'll see tonight." Elena walked in with her dress and shoes which caught Damon's attention. "Awe did Steffie have a girls day with Elena and get himself a dress too?" "No Damon I did what she asked me to do, I helped her chose a dress and tell her how she looked in it. "What did she need a dress for?"

"Prom." Elena said from the top of the stairs. "Oh, well Elena Mikaelson will you do me the honor and allow me to escort you to prom?" Damon asked flashing in front of her. "Nope. I've already been asked and even if I hadn't I would prefer Stefan over you."

Jeremy was walking towards the Grill when he decided to call Elena, but remembered how she called from Damon's phone this morning so he was going to go to the boardinghouse to meet her. Just as he turned around there stood Elena. "Looking for me?" "Yeah I was about to come and ask if you wanted to go with me to the Grill."

"No, I'm staying hid with Damon and Stefan until prom, I want everyone to be surprised I'm back." "That's cool then, I'll pick you up at 8:30." "I'll be waiting." Elena said and ran off.

Jeremy decided against going to Grill since all he could think about how beautiful Elena will look tonight. He also couldn't wait to see how jealous all his friends are when they are kicking themselves for not thinking of asking Elena.

Elena walked in the boardinghouse and walked straight to Damon. She knew his phone was in his back pocket so she did a trick Rebekah taught her. She accidentally knocked a spoon of the counter so he would pick it up and she would take the phone. "Clumsy today aren't we?" He said putting the spoon back on the counter, but Elena was gone.

Elena went up to her room for privacy then text her father.

_To Daddy: I've bought my dress and shoes, I will send you pictures tonight._

_From Daddy: Damon if you've become a cross-dresser I don't want to see that._

_To Daddy: It's Elena Daddy! I crushed my phone when I got angry so I stole Damon's to text you. _

_From Daddy: I'll buy you a new one when you get back, and I can't wait to see my beautiful daughter in her prom dress. _

Just as Elena slid the phone shut she heard Damon moving things around downstairs. He was searching for his phone. "Elena have you seen my pho-?" Damon asked opening her bedroom door. "Nope, haven't seen it." "Really, then what's that in your hand?" "A phone." "Whose phone?" "Just take it you ass, I only used it to text my dad. Elena said slamming the phone against his chest knocking the wind out of Damon.

"Hey, I only asked for my phone not the attitude." "I don't care, now get out I need to decide what to do with my hair tonight." "Ok, I'm going, but my offer still stand for tonight if he turns out to be a dud." "Go away Damon."

Once Damon had left Elena started to decide wether her hair should be up or down. In the end she decided it would be easier to leave it down and just add some flare at the top. She then unzipped her suitcase and got out a small jewelry box and opened it to reveal a pair of diamond studs and a matching diamond cuff.

"Perfect." Elena said looking at the clock to see it read 6:59. "Oh shit!" She shouted not realizing it was so late. She grabbed her clothes and ran for the shower. "Whoa, there's a speed limit in here speedy Gonzales!" Stefan shouted as Elena ran past him.

Elena turned on the shower not bothering to check the temperature so it was freezing cold. She had to do her speed to hurry up and get shampooed, conditioned, and bathed so she could get out the freezing cold water.

Elena stepped out the shower dried herself off then her hair and slipped her panties on and wrapped the towel around her so she could walk to her room and put her robe on and begin getting ready for prom.

Once Elena slipped into her room without being noticed she dropped the towel and exchanged it for her blue fluffy robe with diva written on the back. "Hair first." Elena said taking her blow dryer and plugging it up then started to dry her hair as she ran a brush through it. After double checking twice to make sure all her hair was dry Elena began to straighten it.

Once her hair was straight she took her curling iron and added some volume at the bangs. Elena then took out her make-up kit so she could start on her make-up. She chose a husky brown and grey for her eye-shadow. When her eyes had the smokey effect that she adored so much, Elena added some eyeliner and mascara. Lastly she put her fake lashes on and curled them.

"Last step!" Elena said going towards her closet for her dress. She threw the robe on her bed and slipped into her dress. "Daddy." Were her words when she looked in the full length mirror. She had to talk to her father.

"Damon!" Elena shouted walking out her room. "What is it?" Damon said grumpy but instantly stopped and went into shock at the sight he had in front of him. "Damon! Hello? Earth to Damon." Elena said. "What?" He said coming out of his daze. "Can I use your phone again?" "Yeah, anything else?" "Yes. I want you to stop staring at me like that." Elena said taking the phone.

Elena sat on the couch and listened to the phone ring over and over again. It went to voice mail. "Hi Daddy I'm all dressed up for prom and as soon as my date gets here I will send you pictures. I wanted to hear your voice tonight before I left, I guess I won't though. I'll try again later, I love you."

Both Salvatore brothers looked completely stunned at how Elena opened up. "What are you two staring at?" Elena asked giving Damon back his phone. Just then there was a knock on the door making Elena dash upstairs so she could surprise Jeremy.

As Damon was about to open the door to Elena's mystery date the door opened on its own to reveal someone he knew would make Elena very happy. "K-" He shook his head putting a finger over his mouth indicating Damon to stay quiet. Damon typed a message in his phone to the person.

"_Can I go get Elena?"_

"_No." The man typed back. _

"_Wait until her date gets here." _

"_Ok." _Damon typed then put his phone away.

Elena was sitting in her room waiting on Stefan or Damon to tell her to come down, but there was nothing. Not even talking downstairs or movement. She was about to walk down there and see why they were so quiet when Stefan called "Elena someone is here for you." "Coming!" Elena said excited, anxious, scared, happy and sad her father wasn't here.

Every emotion changed though as she turned the corner and saw the one man she was missing the most standing next to her date. Daddy you're here!" She said jumping in his arms. "I missed you so much." "I know, I missed you too."

"You met Jeremy?" "Yes, and we've already been over my rules with him." "Like what?" "He hurts you I kill him. If he touches you I kill him." "Daddy you're just over protective, Jeremy is a gentleman. Now lets take pictures so Jeremy and I can go to our prom!"

Klaus had brought his digital camera so both his brothers and sister would love to see the photos uploaded onto the computer. Klaus took two pictures of Elena having her corsage put on by Jeremy then one of Elena putting Jeremy's pin on when made her laugh since he tricked her by say she poked him.

"Daddy you should get one of Jeremy's arms wrapped around my waist and me in front of him." Klaus let out a small growl but if Elena wanted it she got it, this is her night. Jeremy looked at Klaus for permission before touching Elena. "Go on Gilbert she won't bite. Possibly." Damon said with a chuckle.

Klaus took the picture and asked what else she would like. "I want one with Damon and Stefan in it with me and Jeremy." Klaus took the picture then had Stefan take picture of him and his daughter. "That's enough pictures come on Jeremy we've got a prom to shock people at." Elena said grabbing his hand.

As they drove to the prom Jeremy said, "With all the picture-taking and your Dad I didn't get a chance to tell you how beautiful you look Elena, really beautiful." "Thanks Jeremy that was really sweet, now lets shock every high school student here." Elena said getting out of the car.

As they walked in they stopped for the photographer who was waiting to take pictures. "Ok I refuse to take anymore pictures tonight!" Jeremy said. "I agree." Elena said giving her ticket to the man waiting to take them. "Wow! Its been awhile Elena, go on and have fun." "Thank you."

"Well are you coming or am I going in there alone for every guy to assume me as free to take." Elena asked Jeremy. "Yeah I just had to give Mr. Miles my ticket. Elena looped her arm through Jeremy's and walked in the prom to have people stare at them.

"Is that Elena Mikaelson?" Caroline asked Tyler. "I think the better question is why is she here with the Gilbert kid and not me." "Tyler! You're here with me, as in your my boyfriend!" "Uh, yeah Car I don't think this is working out." "You're dumping me?" She asked. "Yep." "Uhg!" Caroline shouted and slapped Tyler.

Elena had been listening from across the room and just couldn't help but grin. Her drama had officially began. "What are you grinning at?" Jeremy asked. "Nothing, just the fact I witnessed Tyler dump Caroline." "So that means Tyler is free to flirt and ask any girl out?"

"I guess. Why? Are you intimidated?" Elena asked watching Tyler head their way. "No, it's just you're my date and Tyler will bother you all night until he steals you away." "Well come and dance with me so it will hold him off awhile." Elena said tugging Jeremy to the dance floor. A fast upbeat song that Elena recognized as "Whatever" by Hot Chelle Rae. "I love this song!" Elena shouted over the music. "I know, me too." Jeremy said. Elena noticed Tyler watching her from a distance so she winked at him. Tyler smirked back at Elena.

After dancing for three more songs Elena told Jeremy she wanted to sit for a while. When they got to their table Jeremy said he would go get them something to drink. Just as he turned his back Tyler made his way to Elena and sat down. "So why are you here with Jeremy Gilbert?"

"Why do you care?" "I don't, it was only a question." "Are you sure you aren't jealous, hes got me and you don't?" Elena asked testing his temper. "Trust me Elena, if I wanted you I could have you." "Well do you?" "Do I what?" "Me, Lockwood! Me! Do you want me?" Just as Tyler was going to saying something Jeremy returned.

"See I told you about Tyler." "Why do you assume he was flirting or asking me out? Maybe he could have been over here and it was two old friends catching up." Elena said annoyed. "Was it?"

"No, it was innocent flirting between friends. "Yeah, friends for now, but next week you'll be inseparable." "That's not true Jeremy now if you're going to act like an ass I will be going back to the boardinghouse." Elena said stomping out what was supposed to be her dream night.

"Wait let me give you a ride back." "I've got my own way of transportation." Elena said and disappeared. "I hate when vampires do that." Jeremy said heading for his car.

* * *

**Elena will begin to start-up her boy drama next chapter. There is also a poll on profile that can help me out writing the story, along with pictures of Elena's dress and hairstyle. **


	4. Let the Games Begin

"So how was it, was it the night you always dreamed of with the hair, dress, shoes, dancing and shocking everyone that you're back?" Stefan asked as Elena came through the door.

"No, it was terrible! Jeremy was jealous of Tyler all night so to keep Tyler from talking to me we stayed on the dance floor the whole time. When I finally got to sit down Tyler came over and talked which of coarse Jeremy didn't like so I left." "Wait, I thought Tyler and Caroline were going out." "Oh yeah I left that out, Tyler dumped her." Elena said pleased.

"Let me guess it was after he saw you." Damon said entering the room. "Maybe." Elena said with a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me boys, I must go change out of this dress." "Need any help?" Damon said with that annoying smirk. "Actually yes." "What?" He said in shock that Elena was going to allow him help her undress.

"Don't get too happy Damon. I only need you to unzip my dress." "Damn." He muttered, but unzipped it anyway. "Thank you." She said and went to her room to find her father waiting on her. She quickly zipped her dress up. "Daddy, you're still here? I figured you would be halfway to London by now." "And miss out on how your night went." "I think you've heard everything already." "Yes, I did. You want me to kill him for you?" Elena laughed and sat down on the bed next to him. "No Daddy, not this time. If he annoys me again though I might take you up on that offer." "I'm always here to kill anyone who hurts my little girl."

"I know you are, now go downstairs so I can change." "Want me to send Damon back up to unzip your dress?" Elena glared at Klaus as he left the room. Elena grabbed some pajama shorts and an old tank top. She hung her dress up and put away her heels, took off her earrings and cuff then went downstairs with the three other men.

"Elena you want a drink?" Damon asked as she sat down. Klaus stared at Elena wanting to hear her answer since he hasn't seen any type of alcohol in her hand in almost a year. Elena looked towards her father and saw his stare. "Uh... no." Damon scowled in confusion. "Oh I get it, Daddy is here so you have to act like his little angel?" "No Damon I've been alcohol free for an almost a year and I want to keep it that way a little longer."

"Booo you aren't fun anymore." "So if I'm not drinking I'm no fun?" "Exactly." "Damon not everybody has to drink to have fun." Stefan said. "Listen to your brother Damon, he's right." Elena said. "Great now I have two Stefans in the house." Damon said sarcastically.

"Are you coming back with me tonight or tomorrow love?" Klaus asked changing the subject. "I think I'll stay here awhile and get to know the boys of Mystic Falls a little better." "How long exactly do you plan on staying?" "Yes, how long?" Damon asked. "Until I want to leave. Do you have a problem with it Salvatore?" "Hot girl only a few rooms down from mine, nope no problem at all Mikaelson." Damon replied taking a deep breath as Elena let him go."

"Do you need a ride to the airport Daddy?" "No I'm fine, but just don't kill these two while you're here." "Stefan should be safe, but I'm not making any promises on Damon." Elena said hugging Klaus before he left. Klaus smirked and ran off. "So roomies what would you like to do first?" "Well now that you're sober I got nothing."

Elena shrugged and was about to go upstairs when there was a knock at the door. "Who the hell is hat?" Elena said opening the door. "Tyler? Why are you here?" "I came to answer your question, my answer is hell yeah I want you and if you want me too I think we'd make a pretty hot couple."

"And I think you're moving too fast there teen wolf, how about you pick me up tomorrow for dinner and we can talk." Elena said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be here, trust me." "I know you will." Elena said closing the door.

"You got Tyler Lockwood smitten with you bad." Damon said as Elena turned towards him. "He's had a thing for me since last year, so I think just seeing me again brought all those feelings to the surface. On another note, I'm free for breakfast tomorrow so do you wanna have breakfast with me?" Elena asked seductively in a husky voice next to Damon's ear. "Make it breakfast in bed and you got a deal." "Now Mr. Salvatore weren't you taught that no means no, especially in bedding a lady." "Who ever said you were a lady?" "Then what am I?" "You're a sexy little vixen."

"Dirty talking me Damon? It won't work just continue to undress me with your eyes and picture me naked." Elena said and started to go upstairs, but Damon grabbed her wrist and kissed her. "When you can't find anyone my breakfast in bed offer will be waiting.

Elena slapped Damon and went to ask Stefan if he would be her breakfast date. "Really Elena? You got turned down by my brother so you come to me." "It's just breakfast Stefan." Elena said sitting next to him on the bed. "No." "What do you mean no?" Elena asked not liking the feeling of be rejected.

"No Elena I won't have breakfast with you." "Go to Hell!" Elena said and stomped off.

"Ugh!" Elena shouted and decided to find a snack to calm her nerves. She changed into a sleek sexy black fuck me dress. Sliding the earring with a last look in the mirror she was off to find a snack and breakfast date, but was stopped by Damon.

"Where are you going, and whats up with the sexy dress?" "To find a snack and a breakfast date and a snack wanna come?" "Sure, a sweet young blonde sounds good right now." "Oh shoot I left my jacket can you go get it for me?" Damon turned and went upstairs to get Elena's jacket but realized what she did when he heard the door slam downstairs. "Well played Miss. Mikaelson. He said and left for the Grill guessing that is where she went.

Elena walked in the Grill to see so many snack choices, but she could only have one for now. She first wanted to find her breakfast date and the all American boy next door, pretty boy was perfect. "Hello Matt." Elena said leaning on the bar. "Wow, Elena you look good. When did you come back to Mystic Falls?" "Not long ago, but I was wondering if tomorrow you wanted to have breakfast with me." "Oh, well I love to, but I have to work." "And you would rather work than have breakfast with me?" "No! No way! How about lunch instead?" Matt asked. "Sounds good I'll meet you here at 12:00." Elena said then went to get her snack.

Just as Elena turned around Damon was there. "You know that was a well-played move, but the game has just begun." He said. "Damon if it's you against me you will loose every time so there is no game." Elena said and walked towards a dirty blonde green-eyed man who looked just a few years older than her. Well older in her human years.

"Hello." Elena said catching the young man's attention. "Hi!" He said overly excited. "My name if Elena what's your?" "Josh." "Well Josh you have beautiful eyes." "Isn't me who is suppose to say the cheesy pick up line." Josh said looking at her which is what Elena wanted.

"Josh you are going to come with me and allow me to feed on you." Josh nodded and walked with Elena out the Grill. Elena opened the door to the boardinghouse and ushered Josh to sit down. "This will not be painful but pleasurable." Elena said compelling Josh again. Then bit into his throat. Josh moaned in pleasure as Elena drained him.

When Elena heard his heart start to slow she drew back and bit her wrist giving Josh some blood to keep him from dieing and told him to leave and forget the entire night.

"You know if you must feed on humans I prefer you not do it here." "Why? I live here too." Elena asked Stefan confused. "I feed on animals and when I feed on humans or blood bags I loose control." Elena looked at him and smiled. This could be her next move against Damon she thought looking at Stefan.

"Ok, here's a kiss as a promise not to feed here." Elena said knowing Josh's blood was still on her mouth. "What the fuck Elena! Did you just go temporarily deaf for the last two minutes?" "No and draining a few blood bags won't kill you Stefan.

"Would you like to celebrate with a few blood bags?" Elena asked. "Why when we can have blood straight from the vain." Stefan said with excitement in his eyes. "Go on and find us some food I want to get out this dress."

"I believe I can help with that." Damon said appearing out of nowhere. "I believe you can't, now do your nightly routine and get drunk while your brother goes feed and I sleep."

"Awe come on Elena have one drink with me, Klaus is gone he'll never know. You know you want it, now take it. It's bourbon." Damon pleaded. "Just one?" Elena asked giving in. "Only one." Damon confirmed.

**Two hours later 1:00a.m.**

Elena and Damon were sitting on the couch laughing both drunk, since one drink turned into two then three and four and five until the bottle was empty and they were on the second bottle which was half gone right now.

"I think I will go to bed now Damon." Elena slurred and started to stand, but Damon pulled her down and kissed her. Elena didn't object this time. She towards the buttons on his shirt when he flashed them up to his room.

All his clothes were off in seconds along with Elena's and they attacked each other. After hours of screaming and moaning they both fell unconscious. It was a little after nine when Elena woke to the sun shining through the curtains.

"Where am I?" She thought but then she saw a very familiar face that she despised right now. "Mother fucker!" She shouted making Damon jump straight up. "Well good morning to you too." Damon said happy with himself.

"I hate your guts Damon Salvatore and don't you ever offer me anything ever again!" Elena yelled and stomped out the room to get dressed for her day. Elena put on a grey tee-shirt, white blazer, straight leg jeans and converse flats with some sunglasses to hide her red rimmed eyes from her hangover.

"And my game move I believe beats yours." Damon said laughing.

"Hey, ever find that breakfast date?" Damon asked with a smirk as Elena was about to leave. "No, I decided to eat alone now go away and leave me alone you ass." Elena said disappearing.

"She doesn't want you Damon, get over it!" Elena walked to the Grill and went straight to a table and skimmed over the menu. "Hey Elena ready to order?" Matt asked. "Yeah, I'll have a coffee and some pancakes." "That it?" Matt asked confused. "Yeah, can you put a rush on the coffee?"

"Sup Elena, Jeremy said sitting across from her. "Hi, Jer, I didn't know you woke up this early." "I'm not one of those teenagers who sleep til noon Elena. "Your coffee is served and pancakes coming right up." Matt said placing it on the table.

As soon as he was gone Jeremy continued his conversation. "So when did wearing shades inside come back into style?" "This morning." Elena said with a smile. "Let me see what you're hiding under there." Elena slid the glasses down a little to show her hangover eyes.

"Damn who and how much did you drink last night?" "Who would be asshole aka Damon Salvatore, the amount would be I know at least a bottle and a half maybe more I can't remember anything." "Keep those shades on for about another hour and you should be ok." Elena nodded and started to drink her coffee.

Once Elena finished her breakfast she went home to change for her date with Matt. She felt like being playful with her clothing today so she chose to wear a simple white sun dress with red pumps and a wicker bag that has three flowers on it.

"Bye, I'll be back later! Elena called out as she walked out to meet Matt, but stopped when she saw Stefan with a blood bag on the couch. "You enjoying yourself Stefan?" "Never felt better." "Good, now continue to drink up and annoy your brother as much as possible." Elena said making her next move in whatever game they're playing.

"You look very beautiful Elena. I've never seen you in something so simple." "Well I thought I would tone down my wardrobe today and just go with my favorite sun dress."

"I like you in anything." Matt says grinning. "Thank you Matt that's very nice." Elena said sitting down. "So what do you want?" "How about I do one of those clichés' and get a glass of water with a salad." Elena said laughing. "Ok I guess we'll get you a salad and me a cheeseburger." Matt said laughing with Elena but it ended when Tyler came and sat down with them, Elena could see jealousy in his eyes.

"Tyler why are you here?" "This is the only place to hang out in this town and I thought you and Matt wouldn't mind another guest for lunch." "Sure, why not?" Elena said annoyed. Matt look disappointed but recovered quickly.

"Good, so I heard your orders and I guess just add another cheeseburger onto it and we'll be good." Tyler said staring at Matt as if it was him who was taking the orders. "Tyler he isn't the waiter so don't direct your orders at him." Elena said calmly. "Ok then how about you and me get out of here and go somewhere more private." "No! Now I've lost my appetite so I'll be going and you two can have lunch together." Elena said rushing out.

Elena sat up the Skype cam in her room so she could talk with her Dad, uncles and aunt she missed them all real bad but she wanted to have fun here in Mystic Falls awhile.

Elena waited for someone to appear on the screen when she saw Elijah, the uncle that she missed teasing for being so uptight. "Elena, how are you?" "I'm fine Elijah, I miss you though." "You're welcome to come home, where you belong anytime." Elena heard her aunt say in the background.

"Let me talk to aunt Bekah!" "Yes sweet heart?" She asked appearing on the screen. "I need your advice." "Uh oh, what did you do?" "Well I have a date tonight with a guy but I'm 100% sure Damon is going to sabotage it somehow." "Why?" "I got drunk again." "Oh Elena, your father will kill you if he finds out." "I know that's why I wanted you to occupy him while I'm on my date. Please!" "I'm on my way." Rebekah said wanting to keep Elena's second mistake from Klaus as long as possible. "I'll be there soon." Rebekah said running to her room to pack a few things and buy a plane ticket.

"Elena when are you coming home?" Klaus asked taking the seat in front of the laptop where Rebekah had been. "Soon Daddy, I'm just having a little fun."

"Ok, but Kol has been asking about America and a plane so I'm buying him a ticket and sending him over there, I'll give him directions to the boardinghouse and you can show him how Mystic Falls has changed."

"Wow that's nice Daddy but Rebekah is coming to visit so do I really need them both?" "That's perfect Elena I'll buy Elijah and me a ticket too then we all can see you and what seems to be keeping you." Elena gasped, "That's not necessary Daddy!" "Of course it is love, we'll be there by tomorrow."

"Oh no." Elena said putting away her laptop. She decided to brush it off and have a blood bag and listen to some music until she needed to get ready for her date with Tyler.

"Why so down? You should be happy, you got to sleep with me again." "Shut up Damon!" "Fine, I just came to tell you Tyler called and said he is going to be a little late." "That's fine." Elena said not caring. "You don't care?" "Nope, I'm just gonna let the fly by until I need to get ready." Damon shrugged and left the room.

It was a quarter to seven when Elena heard a knock on the door and knew it had to be Bekah since Tyler was going to be late. So Elena flashed downstairs and opened the door. "Bekah!" Elena squealed while hugging her. "Oh, Elena darling I've missed you!" "Me too. Now come and meet Damon."

"Wait Elena there's more than just me." "They all came?" "Yes." Elena bit her lip and decided to put on her excited face and braced herself ready to hug her father and uncles. "Elena?" Kol called out.

"Uncle Kol! How was your flight?" "Amazing, those flight attendants are delicious." Elena couldn't help but giggle. "Well Kol are you going to hog Elena all to yourself?" Elijah asked walking in. "I'm glad you're here Elijah, now I can tease you about being all uptight again." "So you can." Elijah said looking annoyed even though he secretly loved when he got teased by his niece because it made her laugh which means she was happy and that made him happy.

"I know you didn't leave without Daddy." Elena said looking for him. "Of course they wouldn't Elena." Klaus said giving her a hug. "If you don't hurry up and come home I'm going to tie you up and bring you back myself." "Soon Daddy, but I need to get ready for a date."

"I can't wait to meet him." Kol said with an evil smirk and sparkle in his eye. "Elijah can you control Kol?" "Yes go get ready for your date." Elena grabbed Rebekah's wrist and ran upstairs. She pointed towards Damon's room and Rebekah nodded. Elena then went and fount the perfect dress, but was afraid of what her father and uncles will think.

She decided it was her date and she would wear what she wants. Elena brushed through her hair put in some diamond studs slipped the dress on and a pair of black stilettos.

She heard a knock on the door downstairs and was about to get it when she realized there were three men downstairs who were very protective of her. "Oh shit!" Elena said running her hand through her hand.

Tyler's eyes widen when he saw the man who opened the door, he knew this had to be someone Elena knew. Damon and Stefan weren't cool enough to know someone who looked this good.

"Hi, I'm here for Elena." "Yeah she's getting ready." Kol said pulling Tyler in. "So where are you taking Elena?" "Uh... back to my house for a movie and a dinner I cooked." "Leave him alone!" Elena said walking downstairs. "Wow you look hot Elena!" "I know I do now stop talking or you might get killed." "What?" Tyler asked confused.

"Just come on." Elena said pulling him out the door.

* * *

**Tyler will get his date in next chapter and they talk, maybe more depends on how I feel. Also remember to vote on the poll on my profile for this story. (All outfits are on my profile.)**


End file.
